Whispers in the Dark
by bittersweetangel0128
Summary: Set after Peter has returned, a string of killings erupts in Daggerhorn, can Valerie trust her dark prince or has a new wolf come to claim her hand.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

**I do not own any characters associated with this story.**

It was a quiet night, the moon lit up the snow covered mountains as the wind blew trees and snow around Valerie as she sat in the forest looking up at the moon that faced her. Smiling to herself she picked up her basket and turned to hear a twig breaking. Looking around she saw no one but her footsteps, turning back to head home she faced a big animal. "What big eyes you have." Valerie said in a whisper. Valerie emerged from her sleep this was the third restless night in row she's had the same dream, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she walked over to the window and peered out, the sun was just starting to rise. After getting dressed she pulled her hair back and pulled her red cloak on that her grandmother had made for her for her wedding when she was engaged to the rich Henry Lazar. Grabbing her wicker basket she pulled her hood up and walked out of the cottage and started down the path to her village of Daggerhorn. Pulling her cloak closer she looked around the woods that surrounded her. She stood and listened to the wind, smiling she continued down the path when someone grabbed her from behind and pinned her to a tree. Valerie opened her eyes to see dark eyes looking back at her. Valerie smiled. "Where were you, I woke up and you weren't there." Peter smirked as he kissed Valerie's forehead and pushed a strand of lose hair out of her face. "I had work early, I thought I told you." Valerie shook her head. "Nope, but its okay, I was just worried that's all." Peter lifted her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. "There's nothing to be worried about." Valerie smiled and kissed him back. "Good, now will you walk into town with me?" Peter cocked his head to the side. "I'll do something better, I'll race you."

Valerie reached the gate of Daggerhorn as Peter grabbed her waist. "Looks like I win again, you should work out more, starting to get a little slow." Valerie said with a giggle. "Oh is that so?" Peter asked as he gave her a small kiss. Valerie grabbed Peter's hand as they walked through the gates. "I just have to go check on my mother, get some things for the cabin, then we can go back there and . . ." Peter gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Peter said with a small chuckle. Valerie walked up the stairs to her mother's while Peter walked around keeping a low appearance. "Mother, are you home?" Valerie set her basket on the table near the door and saw her mother knitting. "Mother, you really need to get out of here, get some air at least, Papa's never coming home. If he was, wouldn't he be back by now?" Valerie's mother shook her head slowly. "I should've told him, I should have just told him about Lucy not being his, maybe he would have stuck around, stopped him from drinking?" Valerie's mother wept softly as Valerie knelt down. "It's not your fault Mother." Valerie's mother pulled her arm away quickly. "You don't know that Valerie, once you become a mother, you'll know exactly how I'm feeling." Valerie's mother grabbed the water bucket near the boiling pot in the fire place and left. Valerie sat looking at the flames and wondered if she would ever have a family with Peter, wondering if he would want to pass on the curse that he has to know live with.

Valerie exited her mother's cottage and walked down the path leading to the exit when Roxanne ran up to her. "Valerie, oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever." Roxanne said as she gave Valerie a big hug. "Roxanne, I know I'm sorry, I just . . . it hasn't been easy since my father took off, and with Lucy I just needed to leave. How are you, how have you been since Claude?" Roxanne and Valerie walked down the path a little ways. "It's been tough, some days I don't know how to get out of bed, my mother she won't talk to me; I think she blames me for not watching him, keeping him safe." Valerie ran a hand up Roxanne's arm. "I'm so sorry Roxanne, I know what you're going through, I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend and checked in on you and your folks. Roxanne gave Valerie a slight nod. "It's okay, you probably wouldn't want to check in, my parents are always fighting, over littlest things, but sometimes its better you know, they don't fight and its calm." Valerie nodded her head and smiled. "It will get better I promise, and you just need to give you mother sometime, I'm sure she will come around." Roxanne and Valerie continued down the path. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right, well here's my stop, you should come around more often, we're having a big bond fire in couple of days you should come." Valerie waved her friend goodbye. "Maybe I will." Valerie said as she left her friend's house and continued on her way.

Valerie found Peter sitting on a stump near the gates. "What are you doing?" Valerie asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Waiting for you, people in the village were giving me some uncomfortable looks, so I split, decided to wait here." Valerie looked at Peter with concern. "Do you think they know?" Peter smirked. "If they did, a mob of people would be after me right now, remember, I'm sure everything is fine. So how was your visit with your mom?" Valerie grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulder. "Terrible, she's still grieving over Papa, I don't even think she's left the cottage since, all she does is knit and make soup." Valerie and Peter walked down the path towards the cabin. "She just needs time Val, I mean she literally just lost her husband, her daughter, and she doesn't even know why, and then you decide to leave that's, that's got to be a lot to handle. She'll come around, I promise." Peter said as he kissed the top of her head. "You always know how to make me feel better, that's what I love about you." Peter smirked as they reached the door to the cabin.

Inside Valerie started to make soup as Peter cut up some bread. "So I ran into Roxanne, I guess her family's not doing so well either, but she invited me to the bond fire I guess they are having." Peter looked up as Valerie relaxed in the chair across from the fire. "Are you going to go?" Valerie shrugged. "I don't know, part of me wants to go and get involved with the whole village activities again, but the other part wants me to stay here with you." Peter smiled as leaned over Valerie. "You should go, besides I won't be with you in couple days anyway." Valerie looked over at Peter. "What why?" Peter looked down at the floor and took in a couple small breaths. "Because it's the blood moon Val, I can't be here know what could happen. I don't know what I would do if I . . . ever hurt you." Peter said in almost a whisper. "But you came back; you said you wouldn't come back if you didn't know how to control it." Valerie said in protest. "Val, I'm sorry, but this is my curse and my choice, besides it will just be for three days and then, I'm yours." Valerie's eyes began to swarm with tears. "I just don't want you leave, I get scared you won't come back, I just love you Peter and I care what happens to you, when you leave anything can happen." Peter placed his chin on top of Valerie's head. "I love and care about you too Val, don't worry okay, nothing is going to happen I promise." Valerie moved her head kissed Peter passionately and then nuzzled closely under his chin.

Peter and Valerie were awoken by loud gongs going off. Valerie sat straight up as she looked at Peter. "No, it can't be." Valerie got dressed quickly as she ran out the door not waiting for Peter. Valerie ran down the path as fast as she could as she heard Peter yelling her name. Valerie stopped as Peter grabbed her arm. "Valerie relax it might not be a wolf attack." Valerie looked at Peter and shook her head. "Then why would they ring the gongs, are you coming with me or not?" Peter led Valerie down the path till they reached the clearing where the town's people had formed. Valerie found Roxanne. "Roxanne who is it?" Roxanne in tears shook her head as Valerie stared in shock on who was the latest wolf attack.

**I hope you enjoy it so far, let me know what you guys think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2:Tears to Roses

**Here is chapter two, this chapter does contain some crude language, please review and comment.**

**I don't own any character's associated with this story.**

Valerie took a couple of steps back as she looked at the body of Madam Lazar, Henry's grandmother lying motionless. Valerie looked around at the crowd of villagers that was already forming; Peter came up behind Valerie and put his hands on her shoulders, as Henry emerged from the crowd of people. Henry dropped to his knees as he saw the body of his grandmother. "WHY? We have respected it, and it does this, why now, why her?" Henry asked the villagers as he turned his attention on Valerie and Peter. Prudence emerged from the crowd and walked over to Henry and grabbed his arm. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Henry pulled away and walked over to Peter and Valerie. "Well, well, well, look who decides to grace us with their presence, you haven't returned to the village since your father ran away and now my grandmother is dead from a wolf attack and you and your lover over here decides to show up. What the hell are you doing here Valerie?" Valerie shook her head in confusion. "Henry I didn't kill your grandmother, I heard the gongs and Peter and I came, to see, but I swear it wasn't us. You of all people should believe that." Henry backed away shaking his head. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Valerie."

The crowd of villagers slowly dissembled as Madam Lazar's body was brought to Henry's house. Valerie turned to Peter and shoved him. "Did you do it" Peter looked at Valerie with anger and confusion. "You fucking serious Valerie, No I did not do this I was with you all night, don't you remember?" Valerie couldn't believe that she had just asked Peter if he was the one that killed Henry's grandmother. "I'm sorry, I, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." Peter shook his head slowly. "Val, I don't know how to take you accusing me of something like this, you know I would never do something like this, to take someone's life, how could you think I'm capable of something like this?" Valerie grabbed his hand. "I don't know just the body and you're the only person I know who is the wolf, I jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry okay? Peter please." Valerie looked at Peter with her eyes near tears. Peter nodded as he kissed her head. "Apology accepted." Valerie buried her face into Peter's shoulder. "Peter as much as you dislike Henry, we must pay our respects." Peter closed his eyes and looked at Valerie sternly. "Uh, no we don't Val, I mean he just basically accused you of killing his grandmother in front of the whole village and you want to pay your respects, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that." Peter started to walk to a tree that stood in front of them and lean on it. Valerie looked at Peter in shock. "You came to my house when my sister was killed and paid respect, why is it so hard for you to walk over and pay respect to Henry." Peter walked toward Valerie. "Because Val, if I see him I'm going to kill him for what he said to you, okay, he had no right to accuse you." Valerie grabbed Peter's face to calm him down. "He was just angry, scared, and sad, he didn't mean it, I swear, please calm down." Valerie kissed Peter and nuzzled close. "I understand you don't want to go, but we have to Peter, we have to."

Peter and Valerie arrived with candles in their hands as villagers walked in and out of Henry's home. Valerie approached the door when Prudence placed her arm across the frame. "I don't think you and your bad boy should be here, Henry is really upset and does not want to see you or him." Valerie offered her candle to Prudence. "Then if we cannot come in, please take our candles, please Prudence, Peter and I didn't have anything to do with this." Prudence walked outside. "Look out of respect for Henry, because he still has a thing for you, I will take your candle but don't think for a second that I believe your story, I mean you have been living in your grandmother's old house for a year, your father is gone and you just left your mother to pick up the pieces by herself, how selfish are you Valerie." Peter placed his candle in Prudence's hand. "Valerie lets go, I told you this was a bad idea." Peter grabbed Valerie's arm as they were about to leave Henry emerged from his home. "You left my father to die and now my grandmother is dead, and I think you're responsible." Valerie tried to pull Peter away but Peter pulled away quickly. "How do I get this through, your head, I did not kill any member of your family. And neither did Valerie. Now Henry if you don't want a fight, I suggest you walk back into your house with your girlfriend or whatever she is to you and leave before it gets to a point where your don't leave at all." Henry got in Peter's face. "Is that a challenge, orphan?" Peter chuckled. "Doesn't losing your father and grandmother make you and orphan too, Henry." Anger grew in Henry as he threw a swift punch into Peter's stomach; Valerie knelt down attending to Peter. "Don't you ever talk about my father, you wanted to split up and he died." Valerie got up to scream at Henry when Peter's arm caught her and pushed her behind him. "This happened almost a year and half ago, you really need to let it go." Henry again got in Peter's face. "I will never let it go." Prudence ran up behind Henry. "Henry, babe you need to take care of your grandmother, deal with them later, beside's we have the bon fire tonight, and let's drink to her honor. Please Henry, deal with them later." Henry looked at Prudence softly. "Your right, I'll deal with Peter later." Henry placed his arm around Prudence as they walked toward the house.

Valerie turned to Peter and started walking toward the gate of Daggerhorn, when Suzette walked up to Peter and Valerie. "Hey, saw what happened, you two come with me." Peter and Valerie walked into Suzette's home. "I saw that punch you took, you alright." Peter looked stunned that Suzette was worried about Peter. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright I know how to take a hit." Suzette smiled. "Yeah, Cesaire used to say that too. I have no idea where Henry got the idea that you and Valerie did that to Madam Lazar." Suzette walked over to the pot and poured two boils of stew. "It's near dark, I can't have my daughter and . . . and you go home without anything to eat. Here, like Valerie's mother used to always say "All sorrows are less with bread." Suzette placed bread in Peter and Valerie's boils. Suzette picked up the bucket near the door. "I must fetch water, finish eating." Peter twirled the contents in his boil around while Valerie took a sip of the broth. "Are you not hungry?" Peter looked up. "No, I'm starving I'm, I'm just thinking about what your mother said." Valerie looked confused as she placed her boil on the floor. "What do you mean?" Peter chuckled. "She doesn't see us as anything more as a fling Val; she didn't call me your boyfriend, or fiancé." Valerie rubbed his arm closest to her. "It doesn't matter what she thinks, it only matters what I think, and I see myself spending the rest of my life with you, I love you Peter." Peter smiled as he placed the boil on the floor and slowly grabbed her chin. "I thought you'd say that." Peter said in a whisper and passionately kissed Valerie. Valerie pulled away with a smile. "We should probably finish the stew and get back home, so I can show how much I really, really love you." Peter smirked as he picked up his boil and began eating the contents in it. Valerie sat and watched only to be stricken with the realization that Peter would only leave her tomorrow night, and she would be alone, with something else glooming in the darkness, till he returned.


	3. Chap 3: Leave Those Broken Hearts Behind

**Here is chapter three, let me know what you think. BTW thank you all for the reviews!**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story.**

Valerie and Peter left Suzette's home and started walking to the main gate, when Roxanne came running up to them. "Valerie, Hi, oh hey Peter, Valerie you have to come to the festival tonight, come on." Valerie looked at Peter and then took a deep breath in. "No, no, we should really go, its, it's been a hard day." Roxanne looked crushed as she grabbed Valerie's arm. "Please, Val, for me. You don't have to stay long, just until the bonfire is lit and then you can leave okay?" Peter kissed her hand and smiled. "Val, go hang out with your friend, I'll meet you back at the cabin." Roxanne looked at Peter. "You should come too, if you don't you know that Henry will try to get his fill of Valerie tonight." Peter rubbed the back of his neck and nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's all go." Valerie interjected. "But just until the bonfire. Peter you go ahead I want to talk to Roxanne alone for a minute." Peter nodded and went ahead while Roxanne and Valerie stayed near one of the watchtowers. "God, I can't believe you and Peter, are you two okay?" Valerie pulled a lose strand of hair and pulled it behind her ear. "Yeah, well I think so, tonight is the last night we can be together he's leaving for . . . . . . . business in the city, and won't be back for a while. So I want to be with him, but I don't want him to leave." Roxanne rubbed Valerie's arm consolably. "Well he has to do, what he has to do to survive Val, you know that." Valerie nodded. "Yeah I know; it just really, really sucks." Roxanne and Valerie chuckled when they arrived to the big festival.

Henry and Prudence were already dancing when he turned his head and gave Valerie a nod. "It's still hard to believe that Prudence and Henry are together." Roxanne nodded. "Yeah you know she was always jealous that Peter had his eye on you and not her." Valerie shook her head as she noticed Peter approaching. "Yeah well I don't need to worry about that now don't I. I'll see you in a bit." Roxanne nodded as she watched Peter and Valerie dance.

Valerie nestled close to Peter as Henry watched her and Peter, while he danced with Prudence. Peter got close to Valerie's ear. "If he seriously keeps looking over at us, I swear I'll make him join his family." Valerie slapped his chest. "Stop, he's just jealous, just don't pull a knife like you did last time." Peter chuckled as he put his fingers through her hair. "Yeah but if that never happened, you never would've came to find me, and we never would've, you know." Valerie smiled as she kissed him tenderly. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean." Suzette exited her house and crossed her arms as she watched her daughter and Peter. Roxanne's mother approached her. "It must be uneasy to see you daughter with Peter, I know you had great hopes that she would be Henry." Suzette turned her head and looked at Roxanne's mother and turned to continue to watch her daughter. "Your right I did, that is all I wanted for her, I lost a daughter and now my husband is gone. She is all I have left and I'm not going to chase her away no matter how much I might not like to choices she makes. As long as Peter makes her happy, that's all I want, excuse me." Suzette walked down the path to get water from to center's well.

Valerie held on tight to Peter as she walked toward Roxanne. "Hey, don't tell me that you guys are leaving already?" Peter chuckled as he kissed the top of Valerie's head. "Yeah, I told you we would stay till they lit the fire and look, they're lighting it." Roxanne grabbed Valerie's arm. "Wait till it's lit, come on. I never get to see you anymore, you're my best friend." Valerie nodded softly as she turned to Peter. Peter smiled as he rubbed her arm. "Oh come on Val, what's five more minutes." Valerie smiled as she and Roxanne got closer to see one of the villagers light the bonfire with his lit torch, once lit the fire nearly touched the sky illuminating the entire town square.

Henry had his arm around Prudence as he watched Valerie through the thick flames ahead of him. Valerie chuckled as a joke that Prudence told her and noticed that Henry was vigorously watching her. "Hey I'm going to go; Henry is really starting to freak me out." Prudence turned to see Henry's eyes locked dead on Valerie. "Yeah, maybe you should go before Henry starts something." Valerie pulled her red cloak close. "Yeah and before Peter does something about it." Valerie gave Roxanne a hug and started to look for Peter. On the other side of the fire, Henry noticed Valerie leaving and decided to go after her. "Prud, I'll be right back." Henry kissed the top of her head and started walking fast toward Valerie.

After searching nearly the whole village, Valerie finally found him. "Hey, why did you leave the bonfire, I've been looking everywhere." Peter cupped her face. "Val its fine, I didn't go far." Valerie placed his arms around him. "I'm sorry, I thought you left early, you know." Peter rubbed her arms and nodded softly. "Well I didn't, we'll go back to the cabin and I'll spend the last hours with you, and I'll leave in the morning." Tears began to swarm in her eyes. "Okay, I understand why you must go." Henry shook his head in disgust. "Make you feel good to make little girls cry?" Peter closed his eyes and turned to see Henry watching them.

"What the hell do you want Henry?" Peter asked as he noticed Henry looking at Valerie. "Well I notice that, tears are in her eyes so, you two get in a friendly fight, break up maybe?" Peter shook his head. Valerie walked up and grabbed a hold of his hand. "It's not what you think Henry, Peter and I are still together and we are fine." Peter started to lead Valerie ahead of him. "Now if you excuse us, Valerie and I are leaving now." Henry's eyes switched from Valerie to Peter. "Yeah, I can see that. Why aren't you staying for the rest of the festivities, I mean we only have this once a year and Valerie, if I remember correctly, you used to stay till the bitter end." Valerie looked away and rolled her eyes. "I'm tired; I just want to go home with Peter." Henry scoffed. "You know if you chose me it would've been a shorter walk than a trip in the forest." Peter got in Henry's face. "I think you should leave now Henry, before something bad happens." Henry smiled as he looked up and down at Peter. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you two around. I guess." Valerie covered her face. "Oh my God, Peter I'm sorry, calm down okay." Peter nodded. "I am calm, come on lets go." Peter and Valerie descended into the dark forest.

Once back at the cabin Valerie threw her red cloak off. Peter on the other hand walked up to the furthest wall and punched it. "PETER!" Valerie screamed as she ran to him. "I'm fine, I should've hit him." Valerie grabbed Peter's hurt hand. "No, you shouldn't, are you okay?" Peter nodded. "Yeah, it will probably heal fast. I'm sorry Val; I shouldn't have lost my cool, especially with you here." Valerie walked over and wrapped her arms around her love. "You're angry I get it, we all have to show who we really are sometimes, it's fine it's just a wall." Peter nodded. "We only a few more hours left, we should probably make it last babe." Peter said rubbing Valerie's back. Tears swarmed her eyes as she nuzzled closer to Peter's shoulder. "It won't be enough. You'll still be gone." Peter tilted her head up. "But not for long, I'll be back before you know it. I promise. I love you Valerie." Valerie smiled. "I love you too Peter." Peter kissed Valerie tenderly as she started to slide his shirt off. "Val, you sure?" Valerie nodded as she started kissing his neck and moved toward his chest. Throwing his shirt to the side, Peter started slowly unlace her dress. Valerie noticed his bite scar and traced it with her finger as she pulled Peter over her. "Make love to me Peter; I want you before you leave." Peter moved a strand of Valerie's hair from her face. "Val, I'll be back in a couple of days, you make it sound like a life time." Valerie smoothed her hands over Peter's chest. "It is for me, I'll be here alone, waiting for you to come back is breaking my heart." Peter grabbed her chin. "I promise I'll be back, I love you too much to stay away." Valerie smiled as she bit her lip. "So are you going to show me how much you love me Peter?" Peter chuckled as bent down and started kissing her shoulder and moved to her neck. "Anything for you baby." Peter said as he started kissing Valerie passionately.

Valerie awoke to the sun in her face, moving the strand of hair from her face she noticed she was the only one in her bed. "Peter? Peter are you here?" Valerie wrapped a blanket around her as she moved throughout the cabin. "Peter?" Valerie's eyes started swarming with tears as she found a not near the door. _Dear Valerie, I didn't have the heart to leave you while you were awake, I knew how painful it would be for you and the last thing I ever want is to cause you pain. I give you my word that I will come back to you. Hangout with Roxanne, it sounded like she needs a friend. Please try to stay away from Henry, he sounded still bitter that you chose me instead of him. I'll see you after the Blood Red Moon. I love you. Peter._ Valerie crumpled the paper and slid down the door sobbing. Wiping her eyes she looked at the note again. "I love you too Peter, I wish I got to say goodbye." Valerie started crying again as she brought her head to her knees. Sitting alone in the cabin, she thought how she would make it through the next few days without her love.


	4. Chapter 4: On My Own

**Sorry for the wait, I had a bad case of writers block but I'm back. Here is Chapter Four, the next couple of chapters will be very Valerie centric but i assure you Peter will come back. Hope you enjoy, BTW thank you for all the reviews!**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story.**

After finding Peter's note all Valerie did was stay in bed wrapped in her grandmother's old knitted blankets. She couldn't move because it hurt too much too look about the cabin where she and her love would sit and watch the logs burn out. Or eat meals together. Thinking of these memories brought tears to Valerie's eyes as she dug her head deep into the pillow. As Valerie cried a knock came at the door. Valerie wiped her eyes of tears and straitened her dress as she peered out the window she couldn't believe was stopping by with a casserole in hand, Prudence.

Valerie opened the door as Prudence turned her head with a smile. "Hey Valerie, we didn't get a chance to talk last night at the bonfire, I wanted to apologize for when we bumped into each other after Henry's grandmother, you must understand it was pure shock. And I was trying to protect my future husband from making a horrible mistake." Valerie was taken back by Prudence's comment. "Future husband?" Prudence chuckled as she clenched the casserole in her hands. "Oh that's right since you live all the way the hell in here, you don't get the news like everyone else, my mistake. Yeah, Henry and I are to be wed." Valerie nodded softly as she leaned against the door frame. "Well I'm very happy for you, is that for me?" Prudence looked a Valerie and then at the casserole in her hand. "Oh yeah, silly me it is, thought you and . . . . Peter would like it. It's made with chicken some herbs and spices. I made it myself." Valerie sniffed it and looked at Prudence. "Did you douse it with poison too?" Prudence smiled at the comment. "Why would I do something like that?" Valerie placed the casserole on the table near the door. "Oh I don't know maybe the whole "You're going to get what you deserve" thing comes to mind." Prudence walked in and sat in the chair across from Valerie. "Well I was right, you were always pretty and too perfect. Hell you had Henry and Peter quaking over you. I couldn't even get Henry to even look at me when you lived in town, but now after all the killing and bloodshed, you left and I was right there to pick up the pieces of Henry's shattered life. Madam Lazar even liked me better than you, can you believe that? To think the perfect on who lost basically her whole family would end up the boy from the wrong side. Where is Peter anyway?" Valerie crossed her arms and walked toward Prudence. "Out, he had some business in the city that had to be dealt with." Prudence scoffed as she got up and made her way to the door. "Business what business could that boy have, all he is, is a woodcutter. And they don't make that much money. Oh by the way do you just love this bracelet that Henry made for me for our wedding, what does Peter give you?" Anger was swallowing inside Valerie that she thought that she was going send Henry a broken bride if Prudence didn't leave. "You know Prudence I have some stuff I have to do in town, so I have to get read, I think you should leave, right now." Prudence smiled as she opened the door. "Okay, it was great catching up with you Val, I hope you can make it to the wedding." Prudence gave a small wave goodbye as Valerie slammed her door shut and clutched the casserole. "Bitch." Valerie said as she dumped the casserole out of her window into the woods.

Valerie ran a brush through her hair and pulled her red hood up as she walked down the path towards the doors for Daggerhorn. Valerie couldn't shake the comments that Prudence said about her family and about Peter. Walking in towns people where hurrying about, since it was the first night of the Blood Red Moon. Valerie approached her mother's cabin and walked in.

"Prudence was never that nice of friend Valerie." Suzette said as she poured tea for herself and Valerie. "Yeah I know but her tone and body language was just so . . . . And to top it off she brought me a frigging casserole." Suzette sipped her tea. "Was it good at least?" Valerie played her cup. "I don't know, I tossed it out the window, she probably poisoned it because she still thinks I want Henry, you know if wanted him doesn't she think I would've chosen him instead of Peter. She's such a bitch." Suzette choked on some tea. "Well, Valerie, it's hard to get over a first love, maybe for Prudence Henry is her first love and she sees you as someone who would try to take him away." Valerie finished her tea and placed it on the table in front of her. "Don't worry, I'm never going to choose Henry, my heart belongs to Peter and will always." Suzette brushed her hand alongside her daughter's face. "Oh sweetie, I know you will, you always have." Valerie smiled as she took a deep breath. Suzette looked out her window. "Nights falling you should get home; want me to find someone to escort you?" Valerie pulled her hood up and chuckled. "No mum, I think I can manage a pathway, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow; I have some shopping to do." Suzette smiled. "Oh really what kind of shopping would that be wedding maybe a baby." Valerie turned to her mother. "You never know, but no just regular shopping, I'll see you tomorrow." Valerie started walking for the main doors when someone grabbed her shoulder.

Valerie let out a small scream as she turned to her attacker, it was Henry. Valerie tried to calm her breathing. "What the hell you scared me half to death, what do you want Henry?" Henry placed his hands in his pockets. "Easy, I just thought you would need an escort back to your grandmother's cabin." Valerie shook her head. "No Henry I don't want an escort there's still enough time to make it home." Henry grabbed her arm. "He left you once, look at yourself you're like damaged goods, what's not stopping him from leaving you again?" Valerie pulled her hood down. "Alright enough, he didn't leave me left me for business and will be back in a couple of days. I'm so sick of everyone coming up to me and asking where he is. You shouldn't be concerned; I'm the only one who should be concerned. Goodnight Henry."

Valerie slammed the door to cabin shut and threw her cloak off in the process. Walking over to the bed the pulled the blankets to find the note lying on the floor. Picking up she smiled. "You know Peter, I got through my first day without you, maybe I am strong enough to go a couple more days." Valerie folded the paper and placed it on the table next to the bed. Closing her eyes she escaped into darkness. Only two more days without you my love was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Stand My Ground

**Sorry for the long wait I have had a bad case of writer's block, but I think I know where I want the story to go. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story, I defiantly appreciate it. But here is the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story.**

Valerie opened her eyes to her once again empty dark cabin, folding the blankets back she walked open to the curtain to let the light fill her cabin, she smiled when she saw that it was snowing. Walking out on the porch she folded her arms to keep warm while she watched the flakes fall around her. Today was the second day of the Blood Red Moon and already she wanted these next few days to be over. Valerie walked back into her cabin and started to get ready when a knock came from her door. Valerie pulled to curtain to see Rose standing at her door. Valerie opened the door to have Rose smile at her. "Hi, I hope I didn't wake you, can you believe it's snowing I thought we were done with the storm we got last week. I brought this for you." Valerie leaned against the door frame as Rose pulled the cloth covering a basket of biscuits. "I've made these for you and Peter, they are fresh." Valerie let out a sigh. "I haven't talked to you in months and you just out of the blue make me biscuits. Did Henry tell you to do this because his little bride-to-be made me a frigging casserole yesterday?" Rose covered the biscuits and smiled again at Valerie. "I made them because you know, you're here all alone and I remember that when we were kids your grandmother always said that problems always went away with bread or something along those lines, but come on, I promise I didn't douse them with poison, by the way did Prudence make you the casserole with the beef or the chicken, because she can really cook, imagine that." Valerie took the biscuits and offered Rose to come inside the cabin.

"So the snow is really coming down now huh?" Valerie asked as she poked the fire. "Yeah, I thought we were done with snow this year, but I guess not, how can you live out here during the Blood Red Moon, I mean you know that there is more protection in the village than out here all exposed." Valerie sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace. "Well my grandmother lived out here and nothing happened to her, I mean nothing attacked her that is, beside with everything that happened I'm not sure if I can live in the village again, you know after having to break off my engagement with Henry people still like to talk." Rose let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah, that's for sure, I mean your sister had a fascination with Henry and about every other girl in the village but you never looked at him it was always Peter. Why?" Valerie folded her arms over her stomach. "Why don't you tell me, I mean I still remember the sensual dance that you two were doing." Rose got up and patted her dress. "We were just dancing Valerie, as was everyone else." Valerie also got up and crossed her arms. "Yeah, but you the one who forgive me for saying this but, you're the one who was getting ready to fuck him right there in the square where everyone was dancing, am I wrong, by the way you didn't answer my first question. Did Henry put you up to this?" Rose hurried to the door, and wrapped her cloak around her. "I best be going, I have some things around town I have to do and I have to wash the dishes that I dirtied when I made you those biscuits." Valerie held the door shut as Rose tried to open it. "Oh my God, he did. You tell him I'm not some innocent little girl who needs hand outs from people just because I'm living in the cabin during the Blood Red Moon, while Peter is out of town." Rose pulled her hood up. "Must go, let me know how the biscuits are." Valerie watched as Rose hurried down the path. Shaking her head she walked back into the cabin and got dressed. Pulling her red cloak on she descended the path toward the village.

Walking to her mother's cabin, Suzette was dusting out an old rug, looking over she smiled at her daughter. "I thought you only did that during spring?" Valerie asked. Suzette smiled. "I thought I'd get a jump on it, I thought you would be here earlier, what happened?" Valerie closed her eyes and let out a stressful sigh. "Rose came by." Suzette rolled the rug over her arm. "Uh Oh, what did she want, I thought you were still sore at Rose for the way Peter and her were dancing." Valerie nodded. "Yeah, well she brought me biscuits, so . . ." Suzette placed the rug near the door in her cabin and grabbed her cloak. "So did you throw them out, and let the animals eat it like the casserole you threw out yesterday." Valerie placed her basket over her arm and started walking with her mother to the baker. "No I think I might keep the biscuits, I know Rose wouldn't intentionally kill me, besides I'm making lamb stew tonight, the biscuits could come in handy." Suzette smiled as she looked at the various breads that we laid out for display. "Grandmother's recipe I suppose, she always made that for you when you were sick or upset about something, something bothering you sweetie?" Valerie smiled as she picked up the bread and placed it in her basket and paid the baker. "You guessed right, something that has been on my mind for a while now, even before Peter left." Suzette also paid for her bread and left to walk to the butcher. "Well, spill, what's going on hun?" Valerie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well how to talk to Peter about children I guess." Suzette stopped and turned to Valerie with a smile. "You want to have a baby with Peter, I don't see the problem." Valerie bit her lip. "How do I tell him that I want a family, what if he doesn't want one." Suzette placed her arm around her daughter. "You just ask, do you want a child, do you want to start a family, or just tell him, Peter, I want to have a baby, I want it to be your baby. You just have to honest with him, and I'm sure you'll get the answer." Valerie nodded. "Thanks mom, now all I have to do is tell him when he gets back." Suzette squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "I'm sure, he won't refuse." Suzette kissed Valerie's forehead and walked to the butcher's.

After saying goodbye to her mother, Valerie decided to go home early to get a start on the lamb stew, when Henry stopped her. "I want to apologize for last night, all I was trying to do was look out for you." Valerie turned to face him. "All you seem to be doing is apologizing to me Henry, I don't want apologizes, I'm not your fiancée anymore, Prudence is and by the way if you're telling everyone in town to send me food, because I should be how you put it in the shelter of the village, then stop I don't need handouts from people pretending to be nice to me, I obviously can provide myself." Henry stepped back. "Look I might be a lot of things, but I'm not going around telling people to send you food, maybe those people you speak of are just trying to be nice and help you out."

Valerie pulled her hood. "Well I don't need any help, I have to goodnight Henry." Valerie walking into her cabin and slammed her door shut. Placing her hand over her face she slumped into the chair adjacent from the fireplace. After cutting all the needed ingredients from lamb stew she placed the pot over the roaring fireplace and started knitting while the stew cooked. After what felt like hours the stew was ready and she was able to heat up four of the biscuits. After dinner she cleaned the dishes and put the rest of the stew on the porch to chill, so she could heat up later that week. Wrapping up in her grandmother's old worm wool blanket she began to finish what she was knitting on while dinner cooked. After an hour of working on her knitting she was done and walked over with her knitting to her bed. Pulling the cover's close, she looked at what she had created. A pair of baby booties, placing them on the pillow next to her, she closed her eyes so that by morning only one more day till her love would return.


	6. Chapter 6: Terrified

**Here is Chapter Six, I'm sorry it took me so long to put it out, now that I am on break from school I promise that I will be putting out chapters a lot quicker. Wanted to thank everyone for the reviews they are much appreciated. Also want to wish all my readers a Happy New Year!  
><strong>

**I do not own any characters associated with this fanfic.**

Valerie awoke to cold air blowing through the house. Looking over she noticed her door was opened. "What the hell?" Valerie pulled the covers off and hurried to the door and was about to close it when a hand stopped her. Looking up she couldn't believe her eyes. "Peter?" Valerie asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What, what are you doing here I thought that you weren't going to be here until tomorrow night, is everything alright?" Peter cupped her face and embraced her. "Val, everything is fine, I just, I couldn't spend one more night away from you." Valerie's eyes began to swell with tears. "Oh Peter. I missed you so much." Peter and Valerie exchanged a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry Peter, but what about tonight, what are you going to do?" Peter led Valerie to the couch across from the fireplace. "Valerie, it's alright, it's going to be tough, but I'm going to try control myself from having to shift. I've met people that have been able to do it but it's hard, I just don't want to hurt you. It killed me to write that note for you, and not say goodbye to you in person." Valerie wrapped her arms around Peter. "It's alright; I understand why you did it. I love you so much Peter." Peter began kissing her passionately, which led to him picking her up and dropping her softly on the bed. Peter began to unlace her dress while Valerie looked up at him with all smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck she brought him down on top of her slowly. Peter pinned her wrists as Valerie chuckled. "Who knew you could be this rough, you've only been gone a couple days." Valerie said looking into Peter's eyes. "You know me Val; I just wanna eat you up." Peter said in a whisper which made her chuckle as his passionate kisses moved from her lips to her neck.

Valerie laced her dress back up as Peter buttoned his shirt. "So what are you in the mood for, we could have leftover lamb stew or we could always go outside and hunt for a rabbit, and make rabbit stew?" Valerie said as she pulled her boots up. "As much as tracking a rabbit and cooking it for a delicious stew sounds Val, I'm exhausted from my travels and leftover's sound perfect to me right now." Valerie walked around the bed and sat in his lap. "You're no fun, okay, I'll get the pot from the porch and put on the fire, it will take about an hour maybe for it to heat up, what shall we do with our time?" Valerie asked as she started walking for the front door. "Well the one thing I was waiting to do with you, we just did we could always do it again. I'm not too tired for that." Valerie chuckled as she lugged the bit pot and placed it on the fire. "You're never too tired for that." Peter chuckled as he placed his cloak on. "I'll go and collect firewood then, while I'm gone, you can choose what we shall do to pass the time." Valerie smiled and watched him leave while she stirred the stew in the pot.

When Peter returned with firewood, he placed it near the pot and walked over to Valerie who was watching him. "Took you long enough, I thought you got lost out in the big bad woods." Peter smirked as he bent down and kissed her. "I can take care of myself." Peter picked her up causing Valerie to squeal with excitement. "Peter!" Peter brought her over to the bed when something caught his eye. He picked up the booties that were lying near the pillow. "Um Val, do you wanna tell me something?" Valerie's eyes went wide as he held up the booties to her. "It's not what you think, I'm not, I'm not you know." Peter nodded slightly. "Pregnant, you're not pregnant." Valerie rested on her arms. "Yeah, what you said, I promise, when you were gone I just thought about my life and how children was always part of the plan and I don't even know if you even want children because they could always become the wolf, even thought I know that you won't go into a rampage and kill everyone in Daggerhorn, I just I want a baby Peter, I want to have your baby." Peter placed the booties on the end table and hung over Valerie. "Val I want children too, just not right now, I wanna know what I'm capable of before we decide to add children to the mix. I wanna be married, have a job that will provide us better than this small shack in the woods, I just wanna be the man you always saw when we were kids." Valerie grabbed his chin. "That's so sweet, and I understand, maybe moving to the city will provide us with a better opportunity. Beside's grandmother's place is too small to raise a family and did you say you wanted to marry me Peter?" Peter got off of Valerie. "When we are ready, are you angry?" Valerie got off the bed and walked over to Peter. "I could never be angry with you Peter." Valerie got on her tippy toes and kissed Peter, looking over she noticed the pot boiling. "I think the stew is ready, are you hungry?" Peter smirked as he kissed her forehead. "I'm starving."

As Valerie cleaned up the bowls she looked out the window and noticed the sun going down, she then noticed Peter placing his cloak on. "When will you return?" Peter adjusted the cloak and walked over. "Sunrise, promise me that you will not leave till I return?" Valerie nodded. "I promised my mother I would visit her tonight." Peter nodded. "You should go then, I'll go up the caves and stay there till I feel it coming on, but promise me that you will be here before midnight." Valerie laced her arms around Peter's neck. "I promise you Peter." Peter and Valerie exchanged a quick kiss before Peter hurried out the door, leaving Valerie in the middle of the room.

Valerie walked in a quick pace down the path as fresh snow began to fall, once she reached the gates she opened them and hurried to her mother's house. "Mother, I'm here like I promised." Suzette poked her head out from the kitchen and walked over. "Valerie sweetheart, I thought you were going to stop by for dinner." Valerie took her cloak off and placed it over the chair. "I was but um Peter came back early and let's just say it was hard to leave the cabin." Suzette smiled as she pulled fresh bread out from the oven. "Well, sit I just made my mother's old ginger pecan bread." Valerie smiled as she smelled the pan coming out of the oven. "We haven't had this since . . ." Suzette smiled. "Since you and Lucie were little, I know I thought tonight would be a good night to have some. So sit, and eat before it gets cold I'll cut some slices up so you can bring some home for you and Peter, it's really easy to reheat it I'll show you before you leave." Valerie smiled as she took her first bite, with memories of her and her sister sitting at her grandmother's house in the city came rushing back. "This is absolutely delicious mother."

Suzette placed eight pieces of bread in the basket and placed it in Valerie's arms. "You're sure you don't want to stay tonight?" Valerie rolled her eyes. "Mother I'm very capable of walking five minutes to the cabin you don't need to worry. Thank you for the bread, I know Peter will love it." Suzette kissed the top of Valerie's head. "Now that Peter is back in the village, tomorrow night you and Peter are coming over tomorrow and I will make you two a dinner." Valerie looked up at Suzette. "You're going to cook?" Valerie chuckled as Suzette placed her hands on her hips. "I'm a fantastic cook." Valerie nodded. "Okay, I'll let him know and we'll be here before the sun sets." Suzette gave her daughter a quick hug and watched her disappear behind the gates.

Valerie entered her cabin and locked the door behind her. She shook off her cloak and placed it on the chair and placed the basket of bread near the stove. She walked over to the counter and poured herself a glass. Looking out the window in the distance she could hear a wolf howling. With the glass in hand she walked over the bed and pulled the covers over. Valerie's eyes shot open when she heard the gongs going off. "NO!" Valerie screamed when she noticed Peter not next to her she ran to the door when she noticed Peter curled up on the couch, walking over she nudged him as he started to come to. "Valerie what?" Valerie just stared at Peter as the gongs continued to ring. "The Wolf."


	7. Chapter 7: Hand of Sorrow

**I know I promised this a couple months back but I wanted this to be a big chapter and I kept getting writers block as a progressed through it. But here is chapter seven** **let me know what you guys think. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed the story. I promise the next chapter wont be as late as this one was.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story.**

Valerie hurried down the path toward the town gates with Peter not too far behind her. "Valerie, wait!" Peter yelled grabbing her arm. "Val, we have no idea who it could be, you really want to go through what you went through after Henry's grandmother the stares and people whispering as you walked through town." Valerie yanked her arm away. "Why don't you want me to go in there, is it because you know who's dead and you don't want me to know?" Peter scoffed and took a couple steps back. "You think I did this, that I'm the monster terrorizing Daggerhorn?" Valerie bit her lip and looking at the snow falling around them. "I don't know, besides my mother's in that town, I have to check to make sure she's not the latest victim." Valerie hurried through the doors leaving Peter standing in the snow.

Valerie hurried down the narrow streets trying to find the group of villagers that would sure give her the answer on whether her mother was gone. Valerie finally came on the group of villagers many who turned their heads and gave her sympathetic look. Valerie found Roxanne who turned in tears. "Oh thank God, it's not you." Roxanne returned the hug. "I can't believe it's her." Valerie pulled her cloak close as she examined Roxanne. "Who, Roxanne tell me." Roxanne wiped a tear from cheek and rubbed Valerie's arm. "Is it my mother?" Roxanne shook her head. "No of course not, its Rose, the wolf got her. She's over there." Valerie's eyes widened as she walked toward the crowd. Henry turned with is arm tightly holding Prudence whose eyes were filled with tears. Henry walked over and gave Valerie a sympathetic hug. "I'm so, so, sorry Valerie, I know how close you guys were." Valerie held on tight as Prudence looked over and clung her cloak tight, as Roxanne walked over and placed her arm around her. "Why is this happening Henry?" Valerie asked as she sobbed into his shoulder. Henry rubbed her back as he noticed Peter staring menacingly at him. "I don't know, but it's going to be okay, I swear I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I'm going to find this creature and cut his head off if it's the last thing I do." Valerie stepped back from Henry as Prudence joined him. "We are all having dinner at our place tonight if you and Peter would like to come over, pay respects to Rose and all." Prudence said as she moved a piece of hair from her face. Valerie crossed her arms over her chest. "Well actually my mother invited me and Peter over tonight . . ." Henry interrupted. "Tomorrow then, it will give us more time to get over what happened, also more time to prepare." Prudence nodded. "Yeah that might be better, Valerie would you and Peter like to join us tomorrow?" Valerie looked up. "Yeah sure." Prudence smiled. "Great, well I'll see you tomorrow night then." She gave Valerie a hug and started walking back to her cottage she shared with Henry. Henry gave one last hug to Valerie. "Before you head back to your place, you should see you mom." Valerie nodded. "I will thanks Henry." Henry nodded as himself walked back to his cottage.

The villagers started to disperse back to their cottages as Rose's family collected Rose's body and brought it back to their cottage. Valerie spotted Peter leaning against a post. "Well you and Henry seemed real tight just now." Valerie scoffed. "He was comforting me Peter, something you weren't." Peter started walking beside her as Valerie walked to her mother's house. "Well shit Valerie, you think I'm the one doing this, sorry if I was in shock when the person I love accuses me of doing something so fucking vicious." Valerie approached the house. "You know Peter maybe you should wait here, I'll only be a couple of minutes." Peter scoffed once again and bit his lip. "You know what how about I'll meet you back at the house." Valerie shook her head. "You know what that's fine with me." Peter started walking away. "Fine." Valerie watched him walk away while she entered the cabin.

Peter finally made it to the entrance of Daggerhorn when someone grabbed his shoulder. Turning he chuckled to the person who was standing in front of him. "Henry, what can I do for you?" Henry placed his hand in his pockets. "Well, damn I just wanted to express my sympathy; I know you and Rose were close." Peter nodded. "Yeah, but that was a lifetime ago. It sucks though." Henry nodded. "Yeah sure does, it seems that everyone around Valerie seems to be getting killed." Peter turned his attention to Henry. "What the hell are you getting at, you threatening her?" Henry took a deep breath. "No, I would never hurt her, unlike you who's hurt her like what almost 5 times now?" Peter shoved him against the wall. "Keep talking and I swear you'll be sorry. You have no fucking clue what you're talking about Henry." Henry pushed Peter off him and brushed himself off. "Okay, you don't have to freak out on me. I just want what is best for Valerie and I know you do too, haven't you thought that maybe you aren't the best thing for her, I mean all you seem to end up doing his leaving her and with me I would never do that." Peter got in Henry's face. "But you're not with her anymore, you are with Prudence. Let's keep it that way." Peter said as he opened the gate and left. Henry scoffed letting his sly smile come through as he walked back to the town square.

Valerie walked in the cabin and noticed the fire going in the corner. Taking her cloak off she ventured throughout the cabin. "Mother, are you here?" Suzette poked her head out of the loft. "Up here Valerie." Valerie climbed the ladder and sat next to her mother on the bed. "Valerie, honey I am so sorry about Rose." Valerie gave her mother a small smile. "I just can't believe she's gone. Why Rose, when I first came into the village I thought it was you everyone was looking at me like I was the horrible victim again." Suzette rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "I didn't go; I couldn't see another one of our villagers gets torn to shreds for no reason at all." Valerie moved a string of hair from her face. "Yeah I know what you mean. Henry Comforted me today, after Peter and I got into a fight, actually I think we are still fighting." Suzette rubbed her daughter's back. "Sweetie I'm sorry, I'm sure you and Peter will get by, all couples fight, you think me and your father never had a fight, we did. And we always worked it out." Valerie got up and descended the ladder. "I should get back, try and make up with Peter; you still want us to come over for dinner tonight?" Suzette finished coming down the ladder and pulled out a big pot. "Of course, I'll start it now if you want to come by a little after the sun sets it should be all ready." Valerie pulled her hood up and opened the door leading outside. "Sounds good mother, I'm sure it will be good night."

Valerie returned home to find Peter stoking the fire in the corner. After removing her cloak she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and face her. "About everything that happened in the town square, I was just scared and shocked that Rose was dead and the fact that it could have been my mother and you know that I would never think that you would be the one that is causing this destruction and death." Peter nodded softly and got up and walked over to the chair adjacent from her. "I know Val, but it still doesn't fix on how you thought it could have been me before we walked into Daggerhorn this morning. The way you looked at me, I saw that look in your eyes that, that you thought it was me that was killing villagers. Brought me back to when you stabbed me because you thought I was the wolf." Peter said he looked up at Valerie. Valerie crossed her arms. "Peter I'm sorry, I apologized many times for stabbing you, I was scared and I was alone and I don't have to explain it to you again. And for today it was the same, you were gone and it seemed like the obvious choice, since you . . ." Valerie stopped knowing the next thing she would say would dig her into more trouble. "Since I what Val? Just tell me." Valerie placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the ground. "Since you, used her to get to me at the bonfire last year." Peter scoffed and placed his hands on top of his head in frustration. "Your mother told me that I was no good to you, so what I danced with Rose probably nothing was going to come of it. But you're always going to use that against me aren't you." Valerie scoffed herself as walked up toward him. "Oh like you don't use Henry against me every chance you get. I didn't choose him, I chose you but you can't seem to see that."

After an hour of complete silence Valerie broke the tension. "Peter I told my mother that we would join her for dinner tonight. And since last night was the last night of the Blood Red Moon I figured we could see her. She really wants to see you." Peter rubbed his face in frustration. "And what Val, pretend that everything is all good and that we are this perfect couple?" Valerie bit her lip in frustration. "Please Peter if not for me than do it for my mother, please." Peter got up and grabbed his cloak. "Whatever you say Val." Valerie watch as Peter left the cottage as she walked over to grab her own cloak holding back that tears that were starting to collect in her eyes.

Suzette answered the door with a big smile on her face. "Valerie, Peter how was the city, were you able to find work?" Suzette gave her daughter a hug as she collected their cloaks. "Um no, but I was told to come back in a couple of months and there should be some, but its beautiful there. A perfect place to start fresh and have a family." Peter said with a smile. Suzette smiled back as she noticed her daughter being incisively quite. "Well Peter there is some Goat Cheese Dill Bread on the table fresh from the oven." Peter smiled as he took his seat at the table and grabbed a piece of bread and started eating it. Suzette pulled her daughter's arm into the kitchen. "Okay, I'm guessing you and Peter haven't worked anything out?" Suzette noticed her daughter's eyes swell with tears. "Mother I don't know if we can fix this, this is the biggest fight we have ever gotten into and everything we say it seems to continue to hurt one another." Valerie cried on her mother's shoulder as Suzette rubbed her back. "It's okay Valerie, trust me you guess will work it out. What did I tell you couples fight all the time you two will work it out. It's just a matter of time and give each other some space and everything will be fine." Valerie smiled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "So do I dare ask what you are making tonight?" Suzette gave her daughter a gentle shove. "I'm making some your grandmother's beef and onion stew, with some added herbs and spices but it always was good during the long winter's nights." Valerie smiled as she tasted a spoonful. "Just like I remember, except for the excessive use of herbs and spices." Suzette rolled her eyes as she took the spoon away from Valerie. "Yeah well your grandmother's recipe is extremely dull and needed some you taste." Valerie nodded as she grabbed one of the pieces of bread that was on the counter. "So I'm guessing everyone around here is happy the Blood Red Moon is over?" Suzette banged the spoon on the edge of the pot and took it off the burning fire. "Oh everyone is but still everyone fears it for next month that the moon returns and that thing returns as well." Valerie bit the inside of her cheek as Suzette set the pot on the table handing Peter a bowl.

Once dinner was complete Valerie helped her mother clear the dishes from the table. As Peter and Valerie clasps their cloaks as Suzette handed Valerie a basket of bread. "Well, tonight was fun; I hope you two plan on coming to the town festival in the coming weeks. Peter placed his arm around Valerie. "Well, it's something we will have to think about, right Val?" Valerie looked up at Peter and smiled. "Yeah defiantly, we should get going." Suzette gave her hugs to her daughter and Peter and watched her daughter and Peter walked down the snow covered path to the front gates.

After what seemed like the longest walk back to the cabin Peter suddenly placed his arm in front of Valerie forbidding her walk any closer to the house. "Valerie wait." Peter said with what seemed like concern in his voice. Valerie turned to Peter. "What is it?" Peter's clamed face suddenly turned to anger. "Someone's been in the house." Valerie chuckled. "You're probably picking up that Prudence and Rose both stopped by with casseroles, it's probably their scent your picking up, I still have their dishes on the porch." Peter shook his head in disagreement. "Valerie it's not them I'm picking up. Someone else was in the house when we were gone."


	8. Chapter 8: So Cold

**I know I haven't updated this story in a very long time but trust me this story is not dead. Here is a quick update and I promise that more updates are to come for this story. Thank you all for the reviews they are much appreciated. Let me know what you guys think.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story.**

"Peter?" Peter looked at Valerie intently. "Valerie stay here, I'll be right back." Valerie nodded as Peter swiftly and quietly jogged down the path. Valerie held her hands against her arms as the brisk night wind blew throughout the dark forest. A sigh of relief washed over her as she noticed light bellow out the cabin. "Valerie, you can come up, no one's here." Valerie walked into the cabin and noticed it's been ransacked. "Oh my God, who would do this?" Peter shook his head. "I don't know Val. Whoever was here, he or she was looking for something, do you know if anything is missing?" Valerie removed her hood and placed it on the couch next to her and started to walk around the cabin searching. "Anything?" Peter asked. Valerie didn't answer till she walked over to her grandmother's old hope chest. "My grandmother's hope chest, it's open." Peter walked over next to her. "That was closed wasn't it?" Valerie nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes. I have never opened that since grandmother's death." Peter walked over and examined the items inside. "Val what would I be looking for, all I see is old quilts and knitting needles." Valerie placed her hands on her hips. "I honestly don't know. I never asked grandmother what was in there. All she told me that it was a family heirloom." Peter closed the chest and turned facing Valerie. "I don't understand. Who would break into our cabin like this?" Peter shook his head lightly. "I don't know Val. You should get some sleep. I'll stay awake for a bit; make sure that no one is running around the woods, scoping the place out." Valerie smiled as she gave him a light hug. "Thank you, you always know how to keep me safe." Peter smiled. "Get some rest Val." Valerie nodded as she over to the bed and huddled under the mountains of quilts.

The morning sun broke through the curtained windows; Valerie rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she noticed Peter fast asleep on the couch. Valerie walked over and nudged him awake. "Hey, babe you fell asleep." Peter turned over still wrapped in the quilt. "Anything happen after I went to sleep?" Peter shook his head. "No, no it was all pretty quiet, until around dawn there were branches snapping around the cabin, but that could have easily been an animal, but I'm not going to rule anything out." Valerie sat in his lap as Peter wrapped the end of the quilt around her. "I think I'll go see my mother in town, and . . ." Peter tilted her head up. "And what Val?" Valerie bit her lip and hastily got off of Peter's lap. "I'm going to go see Henry and see if he's heard anything about someone coming by our cabin." Peter got up quickly, throwing the quilt to the floor. "Why the hell would you go and see Henry, what would he know, he's all protected in his safely walled up town." Valerie narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you getting so angry I'm just going to get a second opinion. Besides Peter you said that someone was here, what if that person is dangerous, he could attack you or me, I just want to be safe. Please try and understand that." Peter smirked as he nodded. "Oh I understand perfectly well Val; you're just giving Henry what he always wanted." Peter grabbed his cloak and slammed the door shut as he left the cabin. Valerie shook her head as she bit her nail. Why was Peter doing this to her. Valerie thought as she placed her cloak around her.

Valerie pulled her red cloak over her head as the freshly snow started falling fast. "PETER!" She yelled hoping to get a response. "Goddamn it Peter." She shook her head as she started down the path towards Daggerhorn. The snow was falling fast making a think white blanket as she walked. Finally she reached the doors. Walking in the town was full of people buying and trading items she caught her mother's eye as she walked forward. "Valerie what are you doing in this weather?" Valerie looked into her mother's eyes and shook her head lightly. "Peter and I got into a fight. He took off and I tried to find him but the snow was becoming too think I decided to come here, I have to talk to Henry. Someone broke into our cabin last night." Suzette led her daughter to the cabin and sat her down. "Was anything missing?" Valerie shook her head, "No but Peter knew someone was there. He tried to see if there were foot prints around the cabin but he couldn't find any. The only person who might have been there was Henry but I don't know how far he would take their rivalry." Suzette shook her head. "Sweetie it couldn't have been Henry. Last night there was a terrible fire in the town square he was there doing damage control trying to figure out what had happen." Valerie let out a hushed breath. "What happened." "All Henry said was that a hay stack had caught a blaze and if it wasn't dealt with it could have taken the whole town." Valerie shook her head. "So what do I have to be scared that a psycho in the woods is going to kill me?" Valerie said as anger and frustration was building. "Valerie sweetie it could have just been a passerby he/she saw your wood burning and checked out your cabin for food or shelter. And probably saw you through the window and bolted." Valerie nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, mother, you're, you're probably right. I'm just freaking out because of Peter and how we seem to be fighting all the time now. Its, its, a fucking nightmare." Valerie said as she broke down in tears. Suzette knelt down and consoled her. "Oh sweetie, I don't know what to tell you. This is what living with someone you love is you are never going to have the fairytale life that you want." Valerie wiped the tears with her sleeve. "I know that mother, but I don't get where all this anger comes from him. He's just so jealous whenever I give Henry's name I just I don't want him to be like that." Suzette cupped her daughter's face and turned it toward her. "You can't change someone Val, you can only compromise with someone." Valerie smiled as Suzette gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "How about I send you on your way with some fresh bread and stew?" Valerie chuckled as she got up. "That would be lovely thank you mother." Suzette packed away bread and stew for Valerie. "Alright honey, make sure you make it home safely." Suzette pulled her hood up and opened her door and watched her exit down the path.

"Valerie, everything okay?" Valerie turned and saw Henry trotting up to her. "Henry hi, I heard you had a fire last night, everyone is alright right?" Henry fixed his hands in his pockets and chuckled. "Yes, yes everyone is fine, why you seem frazzled." Valerie shook her head. "Yeah someone broke into my cabin last night. And Peter is convinced it might be someone from town but I think it might have been a passerby. But I'm not sure." Henry rubbed her back as they sat on a bench near the town square. "If you want I'll send some people out to check out your cabin for the night just till sunrise." Valerie let out a sigh of relief. "Henry that would be great, it would make me feel better if I knew you had people outside." Henry patted her knee. "It's not a problem." Valerie got up and brushed off the snow that covering her lap. "I should get home. Thanks again Henry." Valerie gave Henry a friendly hug. "It's not a problem Valerie." Henry watched as Valerie made her way to the doors of Daggerhorn.

Valerie made it home to find Peter not in the cabin. Shaking her head slowly she removed her cloak and started a fire to heat up the stew and fresh baked bread that her mother gave to her. Peeking out the window as the wood in the fire cracked and sparked she watched the snow grow deeper and heavier every time it fell. How could Peter do this to her, was all Valerie could think about. Valerie looked over at the boiling pot when a knock from the door broke her concentration. Walking over she looked out the window and sighed with relief. "Henry, what are you doing here?" Valerie asked after she opened the door. Henry let a small chuckled slip. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Valerie smiled and let Henry in as he shook off the fresh fallen snow. "You would let me know if this is wrong me being here right?" Henry asked as Valerie hung it up near the fire to dry. "Don't worry Henry, there is nothing wrong. As a matter of fact Peter and I have been having some problems, we got into a fight and he took off. Now it looks like I'm going to be eating dinner alone, again." Valerie said as she walked over and stirred the boiling pot. Henry got up and walked over. "Well Val, if you want, I wouldn't mind having dinner with you." Valerie smiled and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I would love that Henry, but don't you have to get back to Prudence? I don't want her to worry about you." Henry chuckled. "I told Prudence that I was going blacksmith shop and I was going to be there all night. During the nights she doesn't seem to want to leave the house, so we should be safe." Valerie chuckled as she spooned out two boils of stew and handed Henry some bread. "Thank you." "So you and Prudence? How long did that take?" Henry choked at the question. "Um, a month or two after the last blood moon, you know after your grandmother died. Why did you think it was a uh, you broke my heart so I jumped into the bed of the next girl that walked by me?" Valerie blushed as she took a spoonful of stew. "No that's not what I thought, you know I have Peter and you have Prudence so, you know what forget it." Henry nodded and stirred his stew around. "You hear from your father Valerie?" Valerie looked up and clenched her jaw. "No, no I thought maybe after the couple months it happened that he would make some kind of contacted for my mother's sake but nothing. Why do you ask?" Henry shrugged as he finished his stew. "Nothing, you know your grandmother died and your father disappeared and then Peter . . ." "Had a job in the city." Valerie said defending Peter. "You're right I'm sorry. How did that go by the way?" Henry asked. "Fine, he goes back next month I think he told me." Valerie got up and collected the dishes as Henry looked out the window. "It's really coming down outside. I should get going." Henry walked over to the fireplace and grabbed his cloak. Valerie walked over and folded her arms across her chest. "Wow, it really is. Yet it was a clear night when I left Daggerhorn. Henry clasped his cloak as he turned to Valerie. "So, I was going to ask you this earlier but, when Peter goes back to the city, are you going to go with him?" Henry asked as Valerie became noticeable uneasy. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about that. Granted, we haven't had the chance to sit down and discuss what we are going to be doing." Henry nodded and let a weak smile fall. "Look Val I just want to get a chance to do this in case you do go away with Peter." Valerie gave Henry a curious look when he grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely and passionately. Valerie's eyes were closed when the front door closed and both Henry and Valerie looked to see Peter standing at the door. "What the hell is this?" Peter asked his eyes looking at both Valerie and Henry.


	9. Chapter 9: Bittersweet

**I know it has been a while but I finally lost my writers block and sat down and wrote out a chapter. I have introduced a two new OC's in this chapter that will continue on in the story. Thank you guys for the continued support of the story I don't know what I would do without it. Let me know what you guys think of the new update. I will try to add a new chapter within the next few days or early to late next week. There is some crude language in this chapter.  
><strong>

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC's.**

"What . . . the . . . hell . . . is this." Peter asked a second time as he closed the door and started to zero in on Henry. Valerie interjected herself trying to push Peter back. "No. Peter don't!" Henry got up as Valerie continued to struggle holding Peter back. "Maybe I should take my leave." Henry suggested as Peter smirked. "Yeah, yeah maybe that's a good plan." Henry placed his cloak around him and turned to Valerie. "I'll see you later Val." Peter shook his head as Henry closed the door, Valerie turned to a very pissed off Peter. "Wow Val, we have a little fight and you choose to . . ." "A little fight, you accused me of going into town just to see Henry, you got all upset just because I wanted to see if he heard about anyone possible from Daggerhorn coming around our place." Valerie retorted. "Yeah, and I come home to you with his tongue down your throat." Peter hissed as cupped the back of her neck. "I'm sorry that you walked in on Henry and I like that but, I didn't intend on it he caught me off guard you have to believe me." Peter moved over to the fire and started warming his hands. "From what I saw you seemed to have enjoyed it. Maybe you should tell me your real feelings for Henry now before we make the decision on leaving this place." Peter said as he folded his arms. "My real feelings, Peter you are my real feelings. God, you have no idea how worried I was when you decided to go out and hunt the wolf, the first night of that blood moon. How much I hated you that you told me to marry Henry just because you couldn't make me a bracelet. Peter you are my everything, you know how much I love you." Valerie finished as she looked over and watched the fire crackle. "All I did when Henry saved me and Father Solomon hit me all I did was ask for you, I didn't care if Henry was there I all I wanted was you Peter. Henry kissed me, so what? Are we going to break up just over a kiss, a kiss that meant absolutely nothing?" Valerie asked as she walked over to Peter. Peter placed his arms around Valerie and leaned his forehead against hers. "No. No I'm not going to break up with you over a kiss." Valerie let out a sigh of relief. "I'm breaking up with you because I can't trust you anymore Val." Valerie pulled away in shock as she stared at Peter. "What?" Valerie gasped. "I'm sorry Val, but look at us, we are fine one minute and then what we are at each other's throats another or I can't trust that you aren't going to be with Henry another." "But you know I don't like him, Peter I would never do that to you." Peter grabbed his cloak. "I'm sorry Val." Valerie hurried after him. "Wait, where will you go, you aren't leaving town are you?" Valerie asked worried. Peter turned and gave a sorrowful expression. "I don't know, I'm staying for a few days and then I'm leaving Daggerhorn." Valerie watched as Peter opened and closed the front door before collapsing sobbing softly.

After three days of staying secluded in her home Valerie finally found the courage to leave and venture into Daggerhorn to see her mother. Once entering through the gates her eyes fell on Prudence and Roxanne who were buying bread from the baker. "Valerie, I'm so sorry." Valerie gave a small smile. "I guess it's out in the open?" Valerie asked. Prudence rubbed Valerie's arm. "Henry told me last night, he noticed Peter all over this new girl that ventured into town." Valerie looked up. "What new girl?" Valerie asked as Roxanne pointed over to a dark redhead who reminded her of Rose. "Her name is Helena, she and her brother Garrett got here a couple days ago." Valerie scoffed as she tried to hold her resentment. "Peter moved on after only three days after he broke up with me, I thought I meant something to him." Roxanne rubbed Valerie's back. "Well we don't really know if she and Peter are together. According to Henry they were both pretty tipsy on Ale last night." Valerie clenched her jaws as a thought came to mind. "Where's Henry?"

Valerie made her way through the town when she spotted Henry talking to local soldiers that protected the town during The Blood Moon. "Valerie, I'm so sorry if I'm responsible for you and Peter breaking up." Valerie nodded. "Thank you Henry but, Peter decided he didn't want to be with me anymore and that's his decision. Prudence told me that you saw that Peter was with some new girl that wondered into town." Henry dropped the basket that he was holding and took a deep breath in. "Yeah, I'm sorry Valerie, he and Helena were, pretty close the other night." Valerie crossed her arms. "Where is Peter?" Valerie asked. Henry bit the inside of his cheek not wanting to tell Valerie. "He's staying above Roxanne's father's old mill by the granary." Valerie thanked Henry and noticed her mother walking to get water from the well in the center. "Mother!" Valerie called startling Suzette. "Valerie, sweetheart." Valerie embraced her mother giving her a warm hug. "How are you?" Valerie rolled her eyes. "It got around to you too." Suzette dipped the bucket into the well and pulled it up. "Yes, Roxanne's mother came and might have mentioned it. Valerie I'm so sorry." Valerie shrugged as she sat down next to her mother. "I'm starting to feel like it was my fault, I mean I knew Henry still had feelings for me and I was just so upset with Peter and now I'm feeling the results of my actions." Suzette gave Valerie a sympathetic look. "If he really loves you and you two are meant to be together. It will happen. You two will be together." Valerie looked up at her mother and smiled. "You really think so." Suzette smiled back. "Your father told me that." Valerie smiled as she helped her mother bring buckets of water back to her mother's house.

Once back at the house Suzette brought Valerie over a bowl of stew. "Here, your grandmother's old recipe she taught me then night before my wedding to your father." Valerie smirked as she took a sip. "Just how I remember it when she used to make it for me and Lucie when we were sick." Suzette smiled as she handed Valerie a piece of bread. "And your grandmother's old saying." Valerie took a bite of bread and placed it back in her bowl. "Did you and papa ever get into a nasty fight like this?" Suzette wiped her hands on her skirt and sat across from her daughter. "One time, it was a little while after Lucie was born. Your father had decided to go out to the tavern with some local men from work and had come home just horribly drunk, like I had that smell on me for days afterwards. Anyway after he came pouring himself in, he ended up waking up Lucie who I had just got to sleep. And while she was crying your father wanted me to satisfy him as a wife should. And I had just had a baby and I wasn't exactly a fan of being intimate with your father at that point in time so I said no, I'm going to take of the baby right now and he started to get rough. Your father didn't remember this but, Adrien had been walking by the house and heard the shouts and pulled your father off of me. I gathered up Lucie and went and stayed at your grandmother's house for a while. Your father didn't come home for almost three weeks. We would see each other in the town square and he couldn't even look at me he was so ashamed of what he had done. Finally I broke down, left Lucie with your grandmother and went and saw him at work. All he could do was apologize. All he would say is I'm sorry over and over again. It broke my heart. Finally after a couple of long days of thinking it over I had your father come back and live back at home. But trust me Valerie it was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I loved your father and when you love someone breaks in-between relationships can be healthy. Give Peter some time." Valerie smiled and pulled the quilt that was draped over her legs up. "Why didn't you tell Lucie and I this?" Valerie asked as she took a bite from her bowl. "Because your father and I had worked it out and we were happy. We just didn't want to worry you girls." Valerie finished her stew and gave the bowl back to Suzette. "Alright, I'm off to talk to Peter, see where his head is at." Suzette got up and handed Valerie a load of biscuits. "Thank you." Suzette kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you in a few days I'm going to visit my your aunt in the city." Valerie pulled her hood up. "Well at least its warmer there than here." Suzette chuckled. "In a couple months the snow will melt and sun will warm the ground and flowers will bloom." Valerie opened the door as a cool wind blew past her. "Yeah I hope so. Say hit to Aunt Sarah for me." Suzette nodded and waved her daughter off as Valerie walked down the pathway toward where Peter was staying.

Valerie took a deep breath in as she knocked on the door and braced herself for the answer. After about two minutes silence Valerie was about to give up hope when the door swung open but it wasn't Peter. It was this new girl Helena. Helena smiled as Valerie stood before her. "Do you need something?" Valerie bit her lip as she had seemed to lose the ability to speak. "Is Peter here?" Helena smiled as she closed the door. "No he's out with the other woodcutter's; he's trying to earn some extra money so he can get out of here. You must be Valerie." Valerie was taken aback by how Helena knew her. "How did you . . ." Helena smiled. "Peter told me a lot about you. He didn't tell my how attractive you were thought. Peter and I met in the mountains out west. I'm a . . . you know." Valerie scoffed in amazement. "Wow I didn't know there were . . ." "More of us, yep a bunch. You seemed surprised but let's talk more about this inside." Helena opened the door and walked in Valerie followed. "Please sit, make yourself at home. Forgive the mess, my brother is a pig when it comes to cleanliness." Valerie smirked as Helena tossed dirty clothes in the corner. "So how did Peter and you meet?" Valerie asked as she took a seat in the chair. "Um, a couple months after he first turned, my brother and I had helped Peter through the next few months after that. I'm guessing he didn't tell you about my brother and I?" Valerie sunk back into her chair. "Nope, we haven't had the chance to actually talk about him and how he is during the full moons." Helena raised her eyebrows. "Well I'm not surprised after all he is what he is because of you. I mean he saved you from your father." Valerie smirked as she got up. "Wow thanks. Anything else you want to get off your chest." Helena smiled. "I'm sorry it's just, Peter hated himself for what he was when Garret and I first met him and now he is completely comfortable with what he is and he hasn't talked to about it. I assumed . . ." Valerie grabbed her cloak and basket. "Well you assumed wrong. Thanks for the hospitality but I should go, will you let Peter know that I'm looking for him?" Valerie asked as she swung her cloak around her. Helena jumped off the bench she was sitting on and walked forward. "Yeah sure, no problem Valerie." Valerie glared at her as she turned to open the door when Peter walked in with his ax. "Val?" Valerie looked up at him and scoffed as she stormed past him. Peter turned to Valerie and watched her slam the door shut. "What did you say to her?" Peter asked as he stepped forward to Helena. Helena looked up at him and smiled. "Peter you were right about her, she really is delicious."

Valerie had reached the main square as tears started to fall down her face. A hand grabbed her should and she turned to see Peter breathing heavily. "What did she say to you?" Peter asked as the wind started to pick up. "You told her about us? Peter how could you tell her about my father and you blamed me for what you are now?" Peter closed his eyes as Valerie wiped a tear from hers. "I don't blame you but the way I worded it when I first met them sounded like I did. I swear Val." "How the fuck did you meet them?" Valerie asked as she folded her arms. "Do you really want to talk about this here; can't we wait and talk about this back at the cabin?" Peter said worrying about the other villagers overhearing. "Peter if I'm the reason that you hated your life when you met Helena and Garret then why the hell did you come back then?" Peter was about to answer when Garret walked up to them. "Pete is this the lovely Valerie you are always talking about?" Garret slung an arm around Peter as Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Garret this is Valerie, Valerie this is Garret." Peter said introducing Valerie to Garret. "You really are to die for aren't you?" Valerie pulled her hand from Garret's as she noticed the sun starting to go down. "I have to get back to the cabin." Peter walked forward and grabbed her arm. "I'll come with you." Valerie pulled her arm free. "No it's okay, you and your friends should catch up before you leave right?" Peter closed his eyes in shame. "Were you just going to leave and not tell me?" Peter shook his head. "No of course not." Valerie turned to see Garret still eyeing her unnervingly. "Tomorrow." Peter's eyes perked up. "Before you go to work with the other woodcutters I'll get up early and make breakfast. And then we can talk." Peter smiled as Garret placed his arm around him again. "Okay, tomorrow." Valerie nodded and started to head toward the gate of Daggerhorn. "It was extremely nice to meet you!" Garret yelled with his arm still tightly wound around Peter. Peter's smile faded as he turned to Garret. "So to the tavern?" Garret asked as he started toward the building. "No, I'm going home and if you go near Valerie, I'm going to chop your fucking head off." Peter said icily as he walked toward where he was staying for the remainder of his last few days at Daggerhorn.

Valerie made it back to her cabin and looked out the window to make sure that she wasn't being followed. After checking the window she locked her front door and placed the remainder of stew from last night back over the fire and started to re-boil it. She grabbed her grandmother's quilt and folded it over and lap and nibbled on a biscuit till the stew was warm enough to eat. After cleaning up dinner she made her way over to bed and blew out the remainder of the candles except for one that lit near her bed. Wrapping the quilt around her she listened to the wind blow against the house and twigs and branches snap all around her. That night she didn't sleep a wink.


End file.
